


Distraction

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Tekkit, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian rediscovers an old hobby to take his mind off Zoeya, venting his frustrations on the unsuspecting workers at Honeydew Inc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Rythian sighed to himself. Blackrock Hold had felt empty since Zoey and Teep had left. He'd often found himself wishing for peace and quiet in the midst of Zoey's incessant ramblings, but now he had it, the silence was smothering. He wandered between the vacant rooms, half-expecting to see her appear whenever he heard the slightest sound. He imagined her tripping over her words as she told him it had all been an elaborate joke, but looking up, only the dark basalt walls stared back at him. He shut himself in the magic room, determined to force his thoughts away from her, and rummaged aimlessly through the voluminous chest perched at one end on a lapis plinth.

His fingers set upon something cold. Tugging on it curiously, he traced its awkward shape, struggling to remember what it was. He pushed at uneven stacks of things on top of it with his spare hand, books tumbling to the bottom of the chest with a crash as he tried to heave the shape upward, but it was stuck fast. He leaned back on his heels, straining, his knuckles turning white with the force of his grasp. He fell backward suddenly as it slipped free, hitting the marble floor hard, the contents of the chest rumbling as they collapsed into the gap. Sitting up, he rolled his shoulders and winced, his back aching. He stared quizzically at the dusty brewing stand that had landed in his lap, his palm lined with red where he had gripped it. It had been so long since he'd toyed with potions, he'd forgotten he'd even made one. Examining it, his fingertips found the tacky remnants of a slimeball clinging to its base, and he yanked his hand away before it adhered to his skin.

He stood up, carefully holding the stand by the iron framework, avoiding the gummy slime. Peering into the mess of the chest, he closed it defeatedly. He looked down at the brewing stand and smiled to himself. Perhaps a little bit of potion experimentation would take his mind off Zoey.

***

The smell of netherwart filled the room, the ceiling barely visible for the smoke that curled upward and gathered in the windowless kitchen. Rythian searched his alchemy bag, holding it open to look into the dark fathomless space. The corners of his mouth twitched upward as he caught a glimpse of the purple flowers, and grasping the half-crumpled bouquet, he brought them into the flickering light of the brewing stand's burners. He tore at the blooms roughly, dropping pinches of the violet petals into each bubbling vial. The cloudy potions slowly began to change colour, brightening to a shocking scarlet. The mage took a bottle, the glass hot against his palm, and examined it questioningly, swirling it into a tiny whirlpool. 

He strode decisively outside towards the kennels and his two canine test subjects. Walking over, the wolves looked up at him expectantly, their tails wagging softly. He pulled a small wooden bowl from his pocket and poured a little of the red solution into it, kneeling to place it between them. They sniffed it inquisitively, lapping at the warm liquid excitedly. Rythian watched closely as they stood stock still, their eyes seeming to glow softly crimson just for a moment. He waited, raising his eyebrows as they broke from their stillness and leapt on one another. The mage panicked, leaning forward to pull them apart, when he realised at once that their teeth weren't bared, and their hackles remained down. They rolled on the ground before him entangled, nuzzling one another mindlessly, and he stepped back, letting out a short surprised laugh when it struck him what he'd created. He eyed the bottle with renewed intrigue. "A lust potion?" he asked himself aloud.

He tipped the contents of the bowl onto the grass, refilling it with milk before hurrying back into the castle. He grinned at the two remaining bottles on the brewing stand, and an idea began to form in his mind. A little pre-revenge would cheer him up, he thought as he rummaged through his bag. The glowstone was easy to find, and glittered on his fingers as he added a dash to both of the potions to increase their potency further. One last thing he thought, and tugged a small leather satchel of gunpowder from within the dark sack, sprinkling it into the now glimmering concoctions, a gleeful smile barely concealed beneath his mask.

***

He'd nearly forgotten where it was, but he found it easily enough; the jaffa factory was taller than he remembered, the white tower rising from the landscape with the beginnings of a huge face sketched in dark lamps on the south wall. He stayed high in the sky, clouds nudging past him as he flew closer. Below him, he saw Sjin on the roof, adding iron bars between the marble crenelations, lost in his task. Xephos touched down behind him, admiring his work, and Rythian smirked, seeing his chance. He pulled the scarlet potion from his pocket, and hovered carefully above Xephos. He dropped it just behind the man, knowing its range would only be enough for one.

Sjin jumped at the noise as the glass smashed against the stone, broken at once out of his reverie. He blinked absently as he noticed Xephos watching him, strangely still. 

"Hey Xeph', check it out, the roof's looking pretty swish I think," Sjin smiled.

Xephos didn't answer, but continued staring at Sjin. Sjin cocked his head, looking at the man, shivering involuntarily when he saw his eyes glow darkly crimson. Xephos moved suddenly, striding towards the architect.

"Are you o-" Sjin began, but Xephos grabbed him abruptly, pushing him against the roof's low edge and pressing his lips on Sjin's, not waiting for a response as he forced his tongue into Sjin's mouth so quickly that he had not yet stopped trying to speak, his words muffled into a startled squeal.

Xephos' hands roamed Sjin's body desperately, his left arm curling around Sjin's torso, pulling him closer. Xephos broke from Sjin's mouth to nip along his jaw, his teeth tugging softly on the man's earlobe.

"Do you always try to get into a man's pants without at least buying him dinner first?" Sjin teased with a breathless grin, gasping suddenly as Xephos' hand dove into his trousers. Sjin grasped the man's hair with his left hand, his right barely keeping him upright against the low blocks behind him as his eyes widened.

Xephos buried his face into Sjin's neck, the man's scent filling his nostrils as he kissed him hungrily. Sjin chanced a look down, and his eyes fell on Xephos' bulge, the fabric stretched to its limit. His eyebrows rose, and he couldn't help but smirk. He released the man's hair, running his hand down Xephos' chest, and rubbing softly against his groin. Xephos moaned into Sjin's skin, his hips bucking towards the man's touch. 

Ensconced in the clouds far above, Rythian's brow furrowed watching them. He had never considered the possibility that Sjin would enjoy it, and the mage cursed at his lack of forethought. He crossed his arms in annoyance as Xephos grasped Sjin's clothes, and Sjin obliged, grinning as he stripped off, barely able to break from Xephos for long enough to do so. The architect pulled at Xephos' shirt, but Xephos had other ideas, unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers fall to the floor as he pressed himself against Sjin, half-kissing half-biting his way down the man's shoulder. Xephos grinded into Sjin's hips urgently, grasping his thighs, and the man squeaked as his feet left the floor. Sjin chanced a look behind him to the long way down. 

"Xeph', we should probably move away from-" he started worriedly, eyeing the ground far below them, but he was cut off as the man's fingers wrapped around his cock and his words became a moan. Sjin tried to wriggle out of Xephos' grip away from the drop, but only half-managed it, slipping and toppling the pair of them two blocks from the edge, the stone bricks cold against his bare back as he was trapped beneath Xephos.

Xephos barely noticed as Sjin panted, winded by the fall and already breathless. Xephos lifted Sjin's legs, the architect's eyes widening at the motion as his ankles rested on Xephos' shoulders, and he felt the man's cock rubbing against his hole, realising at once what was coming.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Xephos, this is really dangerous!" Sjin blurted out, grabbing at the man's arms urgently.

Xephos pushed into him without hesitation, seeming not to hear him. His bestial grunt was lost in Sjin's high scream, a trembling stream of expletives flowing from his lips as Xephos pounded into him. 

Rythian smirked. That's more like it, he thought. His fingers tightened around the remaining potion bottle in his hand, and he flew soundlessly on, curiously looking down at a mass of white wool dotted with blue on top of one of the wooden buildings. He snorted at it, thinking smugly of his castle in comparison, but his thoughts drifted to its decorator and at once he shook her out of his head, irritated with himself. Below him, he saw Sips adding the finishing touches to the top of a giant hotdog statue, as Honeydew trailed after him with a handful of yellow wool, grinning as he added the 'mustard'. Rythian couldn't resist, dropping the last potion squarely on the dwarf's head.

"Ow!" Honeydew exclaimed, feeling the shards of glass cascading off his helmet before his thoughts stopped, invaded by a crimson mist. His eyes glowed, his line of sight falling on where Sips stood with his back to him. The dwarf climbed towards him, his hands grasping the man's ankles as he reached the block below.

"Hey numb-nuts, what're you doing?" Sips asked, lifting his right ankle to shake the dwarf off, but Honeydew tugged it, and the man slipped, falling flat on his back on the peak of the statue.

"What the hell, Pig Guy?!" Sips demanded as Honeydew crawled on top of him. Sips gripped the dwarf's shoulders, but looking into his face, it was strangely blank. Sips blinked in confusion, searching for a trace of motive in Honeydew's eyes before the dwarf broke from his grasp, surprising Sips and pinning him down as he licked his lips. 

Sips pushed against Honeydew's chest to move him away, taken aback by his strength, but the dwarf clutched one of the man's wrists, forcibly bringing Sips' hand down to his groin.

"Aww shit," Sips cursed under his breath, feeling Honeydew's erection begging for release. He jerked his hand away, but the dwarf held it firmly for a moment longer, grunting at the quick movement flicking the fabric.

"God damn it, that's it," Sips said decisively, thrashing under the dwarf. He turned onto his side, jabbing Honeydew with his hip as he grabbed the ground to stand. He managed to pull up one of his legs so his knee was against the statue, his palms braced on the brown wool before Honeydew threw out his arms in an ambush, dragging the man down onto his stomach, forcing the breath out of him. The dwarf spread his body over Sips' back, his short arms snaking around the man's waist, and grabbing at his trousers, yanking them downward. Sips drove his fists out behind him angrily, pummelling Honeydew blindly as the dwarf wriggled on top of him to move Sips' trousers down until they were bunched around his knees. Honeydew took Sips' hands roughly, crossing the man's wrists against his back and restraining them with one hand. The dwarf ran his spare hand down Sips' behind, nudging the cheeks apart, and the man's jaw dropped in shock before his eyes narrowed with rage. He tried to turn to face Honeydew, fighting convulsively against his hold, but Sips flailed uselessly as the dwarf shifted his arm confining the man's wrists to dig his elbow mercilessly into the small of Sips' back.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sips yelled, struggling against the weight of the dwarf, and feeling Honeydew's hand creeping from his behind, around his hips and seizing his cock. Sips gasped at the sudden sensation, his limbs quivering. Honeydew pumped Sips' shaft several times, feeling the man's body shudder underneath him, before he moved his hand to fumble with his belt.

Hearing the buckle, Sips squirmed hard again, to no avail as Honeydew merely tightened his grasp on the man's wrists. Sips groaned as he felt Honeydew's member rub against his behind, the dwarf pushing a knee between the man's thighs, and working the tip of his cock towards Sips' hole before thrusting ferociously inside. 

"FUCK!" Sips cried, dazed by the intense pain surging through him blocking out every other feeling, grabbing desperately at the sides of the statue as the dwarf's hold on his wrists finally loosened.

Honeydew wasted no time, hammering into the man, gripping Sips' waist tightly. 

Rythian ran his fingers over the hilt of his katar sheathed on his belt, smiling triumphantly. If only they knew, he thought, this is only the beginning. He gazed over the landscape, blissfully imagining the factory torn to the ground, but as his eyes passed over it, they set upon a glimpse of blonde hair peering out from the edge of the giant dwarf head sign. He flew towards it, smirking as he noticed the scientist's aghast face.

***

Lalna switched off the mining drill for a moment, sure he'd heard something. He stepped back from the section of the factory wall he'd removed, exposing a dwarven face in lamps behind. Looking up and down the flying chute, he shook his head. I'm imagining things, he thought, before another yell reached his ears, and he turned to the sound. He walked over to a gap between the lamps and the wall, putting down the drill before venturing cautiously onto the narrow ledge of lamps. His hands clung to the wall on either side of him; creating red alloy for the wiring, he'd removed his flying ring in frustration as it stole the necessary redstone from his pockets, and in his haste, his ring had remained where he'd left it on top of the furnace on the factory floor. He forced himself not to look down, his stomach turning over, instead focusing on the three buildings huddled around the fountain. 

He blinked when he saw them, unsure whether to accept what his eyes were showing him. Sips' hands grasped the edges of the hotdog statue, Honeydew spread-eagled on top of him, grinding hard into his backside as the man's face crumpled. Lalna rubbed his eyes, sure they'd disappear, but instead his vision set upon a black figure in the sky above them which glided towards him, approaching fast. He knew immediately who it was.

"Rythian, what have you done?!" Lalna shouted as soon as the mage was within earshot.

"It'll wear off soon enough," Rythian smiled dismissively, hovering just out of the scientist's reach.

"How long will it last?" Lalna demanded, seething.

"A while yet," the mage answered, breaking into a snigger.

"Why're you laughing?" Lalna cried, raising his fists.

Rythian eyed Lalna's clenched hands and smirked, rolling his eyes. "You want to fight _me_ , Lalna?"

"Sjin killed you, it can't be that hard," Lalna spat.

Rythian's eyes flared purple with anger, and he lurched forward, grabbing Lalna's wrist and pulling him off the ledge so he dangled over the landscape. 

"Rythian, oh god-" Lalna began, his eyes darting below, but his voice broke into a panicked shriek when the mage swooped downwards, swaying Lalna's body as he flew. A moment later, Rythian released him without warning and he hurtled towards the ground screaming.

A thin smile spread across Rythian's face when he heard Lalna's knees crunch with the impact, the scientist's voice cutting off abruptly. He flew down, nudging Lalna's unconscious head with his boot. Still alive, he thought.

"Next time I won't be so kind," he muttered under his breath.

Rythian rose quickly upward and eyed Xephos and Sjin on the rooftop. The stone bricks beneath them were smeared with a mixture of blood and cum, and Sjin had all but passed out, but still Xephos pounded into the architect, grunting hard with each thrust.

Rythian smiled smugly to himself as he carried onward. I may not have nukes, he thought, but I have magic. And magic is far more dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by some [Xephin art](http://myranium.tumblr.com/post/35133142353) the lovely [Cattersmut](http://cattersmut.tumblr.com/) drew for me. A huge thank you to [thesmutlord](http://thesmutlord.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading this and giving me some immeasurably helpful suggestions to improve it! If you haven't read [their fics](http://thesmutlord.tumblr.com/tagged/yogfic) yet, you really should; they're amazing.


End file.
